P S: I Loathe You
by soccerchick9417
Summary: Just my spin on what the next book will be like. This is also my first Clique fanfic. The final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

_Just my attempt at the next Clique book. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique books because I'm not Lisi Harrison. Yo no ownes porque yo no soy Lisi Harrison. _

**The Pretty Committee**

Massie Block: Now that the Briarwood boys are outside in the Tiffany box trailers, Massie is back on top of things as the 8th grade alpha. And with Dempsey in the Main Building too, she may have a new BF….

Alicia Rivera: Is psyched that she is back in Massie's good books, but missing her BF, Josh Hotz. Will she come up with a plan to bring him—and possibly his soccer buddies—back in the main building?

Dylan Marvil: Is still swearing off boys. But when she sees the new guy, will she stick to her diet?

Kristen Gregory: Is sill sticking with her new surfer chick look. But, she also has her eyes on a new crush, one that the Pretty Committee may have overlooked.

Claire Lyons: After ending it for good with Cam, she decides to take a temporary break from guys. When Cam continues to try and win her back, will Claire give in?

**The Briarwood Boys**

Derrick Harrington: Realizes how much he misses Massie and decides to try and win her back. But he has some competition…

Josh Hotz: Still has the hots for Alicia, and is going to help her get him and his friends back inside. 

Cam Fisher: Is still trying to win Claire over. Will he realize she is nawt going to give in?

vvvvv

Alright. I really want to know what you guys think of this. REVIEW and tell me if ya think it royally sucks, or if you think I should continue, or if you need another chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

HUGE thanks to: bribricat, xoxPINkluvva101, ForeverxNothing, Performerx0x0

HUGE thanks to: **bribricat, **xoxPINkluvva101, **ForeverxNothing,** Performerx0x0

And to MissUniverse: I didn't really like K and Dune, but that's just me. And as for M&D, They're one of my favs too! 

"MASSIE! We are going to be late! C'mon!"

Claire looked down at her pink Baby G-shock watch. If they didn't leave NOW, they would be late picking up the rest of the PC, and then late to first period.

"Jeez, KUH-laire, keep your panties on. I'm right here."

Claire rolled her eyes and followed Massie out the door to the Range Rover.

"What took you so long anyway?"

"I had to find my new Michael Kors. They were at the bottom of the bag," Massie said with a grin. Claire rolled her eyes again.

They pulled up in front of the Rivera's estate and Alicia hopped—well, glided—into the car.

"Heyyyyy girls. Ehmagawd, Massie. I love your shoes! The new Kors?"

"Of course," Massie replied with a grin. "I got them this weekend."

"I totally heart them. OH! I have Gossip Points!"

"Mmkay, but wait until K and D get here though, and then they can hear it."

Alicia nodded and sat back in her seat. A minute later, they pulled up in front of the Brickview Apartments, where Kristen lived. She came jogging out a minute later, carrying a huge Puma duffle bag.

"Hey Kris. What's with the suitcase?" Massie asked. "Are you running away from home?"

While the PC cracked up laughing, Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Nooooo," she said drawing the word out. "The Sirens are scrimmaging the Tomahawks after school and I had to bring both of my uniforms, because the coach doesn't know what color the guys will show up in."

"That's cool. Will you need a ride? Because I was thinking we could go to the mall after school today," Massie said.

"Actually, no. My mom said she would pick me up. Why don't you guys stay and watch?"

Massie thought about it_. It would be a good chance to show off Dempsey to everyone else. Especially Derringt-Derrick. _

"Yeah, we will all be there."

Alicia air clapped. "Yay. Now I get to see Josh after school."

Everyone rolled their eyes as Dylan climbed in the Range Rover.

"She's talking about Josh, isn't she?" Claire nodded her head along with the rest of the PC. Just then her rang in the pocket of her Nike backpack.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_Cuz you ask for it,_

_Cuz you need one..."_

Claire sighed and hit IGNORE on her phone. "'ho was dat?" Dylan asked through a mouthful of pretzels.

"Cam. He keeps calling and texting me. I can't get him to leave me alone."

Massie raised one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows. "OOO…You really are sticking to your diet."

"What diet? Does it work?" Dylan asked. She looked hopefully at Claire.

"No, it's not a food diet, Dyl. It's a boy diet. Specifically Cam." Alicia nodded knowingly, while Dylan shoved another handful of pretzels in her mouth. Kristen was going through her bag.

"So…what did you guys do on Saturday while I was at the stables?" Massie asked. She still felt a little guilty, cancelling on them and all. But she had really needed to go see Brownie.

"Well…I went up to the fields and worked on corners with Derrick and Cam," Kristen said. "Don't give me those looks. It was fun. And, you guys will be proud of me. I ditched them in favor of a Starbucks. They were begging me to go with them to Slice of Heaven," At this, Massie and Claire grinned.

"…and I got some gossip, but I'll save it for lunch, since we're at school."

Everyone stepped out of the car for last minute outfit checks. Alicia stepped forward.

Alicia was wearing a Ralph Lauren black cap-sleeve blouse, paired with RL tan suede pants and black metallic ballet flats. She also had a Tiffany heart necklace as an added touch.

"Okay…9.5." Alicia air clapped (again) and stepped back as Dylan took her place. Dylan spun around on the spot with her arms out. Dylan was wearing a pair of True Religion dark wash skinny jeans with a sea green sarong tied around her neck, and gold ballet flats, that looked like Alicia's, and gold bangles on her wrist and big, gold hoop earrings. "Congrats, Dyl." Massie said, "You are a 9.5, too."

Dylan let out a burp and stepped back. Kristen stepped forward.

She was wearing a pair of Seven jeans with a multi-colored Roxy hoodie, and much to Massie's pleasure, a pair of Puma tennis shoes. Her blonde hair had grown out quite a bit, and now was long enough for a side pony tail.

"Hmmm….you get extra points for the Pumas so….9.2." Kristen smiled and stepped back in line and Claire replaced her.

Claire was looking especially nice, for her anyways, wearing Hollister light wash jeans with a red Juicy jacket and striped Coach flats. Massie gave her a 9.4.

After Massie gave Claire her rating, she breathed a sigh of relief. She hated getting rated every morning.

"Okay, my turn! I am wearing grey metallic stretch jeans with my new red Kors flats and white baby doll tee with a red beaded necklace."

Massie turned to the side and looked to Alicia for her rating. "9.8" Alicia answered Massie's unspoken question.

"Perf. Now let's walk to the beat of Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown."

They walked around to the other side of the Range Rover and stopped short. The whole front walkway of the school was blocked by organic and whole wheat food trucks.

"Okay. Change of plans. We'll have to walk around back by the Tiffany boxes," Massie said.

Everyone nodded and turned to head that way. "AH-five, AH-six, AH-sevunn, eight," Massie said, counting out the beat.

"_That lovey dovey kiss kiss"_

As they rounded the corner, Massie could make out the shape of her ex-boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, wearing a pair of Diesel jeans. Massie had to hand it to him, he looked pretty ah-dorable, leaning up against the side of the Tiffany box.

**Alright, tell me what you think. This was a really long chapter for me, almost 5 pages on Word. Oh, and i can beta now for anyone that needs one. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Derrick glanced up from his text message from his mom and saw Massie and her friends headed around the back of the school

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is!!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Derrick glanced up from his text message from his mom and saw Massie and her friends headed around the back of the school. He ran his free hand through his hair. Why had he dumped her? He had acted like such a jerk that night, and she would probably never forgive him.

Massie saw Derrick look up from his phone, right at her. She immediately looked above his head, then casually turned her head the other way. They the PC had long since finished the song, and they were just regularly walking now.

_Brrrrriiiinnnnggg!!_

_If we don't hurry, we are all gonna be late for class,_ Claire thought. She picked up her pace, and realized that Kristen had too. They both turned the corner and started jogging.

"EHMAGAWD."

Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Is that…..," Claire trailed off.

"It is. And that's…..," Kristen trailed off too.

Just then. The two people broke apart and went inside the doors.

"What should we do?" asked Claire.

"I don't know. Do you think we should tell Massie?"

"I'll head over to her house early tonight before the sleepover and talk to her."

"Alone?"

Claire thought about it. Her and Massie were really close and Claire thought it would be better if they were alone.

"Yeah."

Kristen nodded and they entered the building. **(HAHA! You peoples don't have a clue what is going on!! You will find out really soon though.)**

Alicia looked over at the Tiffany boxes that the PC had created. She spotted her boyfriend, Josh Hotz, near the door talking to Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher. As she walked by him, he grinned and waved. She winked back at him. He held up his cell phone and 1 finger, meaning he would text her during first period.

_Brrrrriiiinnnnggg!! _

Alicia turned and looked over at the rest of the PC. Claire and Kristen had hurried ahead to get to class on time. She sighed. They were such goody-goodies. They turned another corner, and walked through the back doors of the main building.

**(Yes, that was important. Now we are going back in time, just before the bell rang. After everyone walks through the doors, it will start over with someone else. K?)**

Dylan sighed. She wished someone new would transfer to BOCD, someone hawt, and like her for her, no matter what size. And nawt send her pig pictures post-breakup.

_Brrrrriiiinnnnggg!!_

The PC turned a corner, and Dylan saw a flash of short, blonde hair and the back of a red polo disappear into the office. No one ever went into the office unless they were in trouble. She wondered what he could've done this early in the morning to get sent to the office. Dylan made a mental note to ask Alicia about it later. If it was important, Alicia would know.

Derrick watched as Massie disappeared around the corner. Cam and Josh walked over to where Derrick was standing.

"Dude, you so like her," Cam said to Derrick.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I know I like her, I just need her to like me too."

"Good luck with that, man. She is all over Dempsey, according to Alicia," josh said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Massie is never going to forgive you," Cam added.

At this, Derrick's face broke into a huge smile. "Oh, Cammie?"

Cam's face hid a mask of mock fear. "Yes, Derry-poo?" he said in a high pitched voice. "Have you finally come to your senses," he continued. "Are you going to ask me something?" He batted his eyelashes and looked at Derrick.

"Sorry, love, but I don't think it will ever work out between us. But, you will be helping me," Derrick said.

Scam looked at Josh, rolled his eyes and looked back at Derrick.

"Sorry to break it to you, but, no."

"I was hoping you would say that. Remember in third grade, when you cried at that part in the Lion King where that munchkin lion's daddy dies?"

Cam looked shocked that Derrick actually remembered that detail from five years ago. He nodded in response.

"Well, if you don't help me, the entire student body of BOCD will know too."

By this time, Josh was rolling around on the ground laughing. He was clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

"Geez, Cammie. I knew you were emotional, but I didn't know it was that bad," Josh said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Fine. If I help with this brilliant plan, that stays between us three, got it?"

Cam held out his hand, and Derrick and Josh shook it.

Chris and Kemp came over, and Derrick immediately turned to them.

"Will you help me win Massie back?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Okay, say I give you my game cube and controllers. Would you do it?" Derrick asked, trying to bargain with them.

"Throw in one of Mini's pies, and you have a deal," Kemp said. They shook on it, and Derrick finally turned to Josh.

"Okay. You blackmailed Cam, bribed Chris and Kemp. What's next? Are you gonna seduce me?" Josh asked with a sly grin.

"Heck no. I'm gonna make a deal with you. If you help me, I'll help you and Alicia with your plan to get us back inside the main building," Derrick said.

Josh smiled. "What makes you think we need your help?"

"I have connections," Derrick simply said.

Josh thought it over. "Alright dude. But what ever this plan is, it had better be good."

Derrick grinned. He had all of his friends to help him win back the girl of his dreams. Now if only he had a plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I hoped you guys liked it, now I need ya'lls opinion. **

**QUESTION:**

**DylanxNew Guy**

**KristenxNew Guy**

**Let me know in your review. The new guy will come in in one of the next chapters. **

**Also, I would LOVE a beta to help me out. I seriously need some ideas. SO! Let me know!! **

**Hit the pretty purple button at the bottom!! I promise it doesn't bite!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A huge thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter

A huge thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome!

Buen Provecho! (That means Enjoy! in Spanish)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

LUNCHTIME!!

Massie sat her tray down at table 18 and she delicately sat down in her chair. "Okay, gossip time!" Massie said.

"Yay," Alicia said while clapping her hands. "My sources tell me that Derrick has some new eye candy," Alicia continued.

"Wait, didn't I tell you that last night?" Kristen asked. Alicia motioned foe Kristen to continue the story.

"You know how I was with him and Cam this weekend? Well, I heard him talking to Cam about some beautiful girl before I came out from under the bleachers," Kristen said.

"Why would I care about that? It's not like I still like him," Massie said. She couldn't believe they would imply that she still liked that immature guy. She thought back to this morning, when she saw him leaning against the trailer. _But I still don't like him, _she reminded herself. I have Dempsey.

"Hey Mass?" Dylan asked through a mouthful of food, "Isn't that Dempsey and Duh-livia?"

"Ehmagawd, did she just kiss him?" Alicia asked.

Massie remained silent while Claire and Kristen exchanged nervous glances. Massie rose from her chair and walked across the café towards Dempsey.

"M-Massie! I didn't know you were in here yet!"

She noted that he stuttered.

Strike 1.

"What were you doing with Duh-livia?"

"You mean Olivia? I helped her open her locker and I guess a kiss was my payment." Massie refrained from rolling her eyes at that excuse.

"Where is Olivia's locker?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Just outside the café," he answered.

Massie knew Olivia's locker was by the main doors.

Strike 2.

She looked closely at him. "What's that on your neck?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Dempsey flushed bright red.

Strike 3.

"If you thought I would never find out, you must have been smoking something. And don't think that I will ever take you back. We are officially done," Massie said, rage filling her voice.

"Massie, wait!" Dempsey called after her retreating figure. "It isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, and I'm an LBR. What part of done don't you get? I want you to leave me ah-lone. We are done. Finished. Fin. And you are a rotten little Tarzan wanna-be, so you and Duh-livia can go and finish your make out session without the guilt of having a girlfriend," Massie said. She paused, than internally patted herself on the back. She knew it was one of her better speeches.

"Massie, c'mon! Don't be like that! I really like you, not Olivia," Dempsey said.

"Dempsey, am I Martina McBride?" A look of confusion crossed his face.

"Uh, no?" he said, making it sound like a question.

"Then why do you think that's How I Feel?" Massie said with scorn. She turned and walked away, a look of fury on her beautiful face. But on the inside, she wanted to curl up and cry.

But she wouldn't. she was Massie Block, and Massie Block did nawt cry. When she reached table 18, she took a seat.

"We so have to get revenge on him!" Dylan said.

There was a chorus of agreement, and everyone looked to Massie for her idea.

"We aren't getting revenge on him, we are going to get revenge on Duh-livia," Massie said.

"What? Why her?" Claire asked.

"Be-cuhz Kuh-laire, she is the one that keeps taking things that don't belong to her," Massie replied. "She has to go."

"Ah-greed," Alicia said.

"So, we meet at the ipad after school for planning our takedown," Massie said with and air of authority.

"Ah-greed," all the girls replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I didn't feel like that was a good chapter, but I really wanted to update, since it has been so long.

Anywho….

I REALLY REALLY REALLY need ideas—like Alicia's plan to get back the boys back inside, and Derrick's plan to win back his girl, and now Massie's plan for revenge.

On a side note, Dylan's gut will be arriving in the next chapter! Woo!

Please review with any ideas you have, or you can PM me, and please tell me what you thought of that chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews I got last chapter

Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews I got last chapter. I would like to give a huge thanks to my beta jcyz and Elise. You guys rock my socks, even though I am not wearing any.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, let the meeting begin," Massie announced after they were all served drinks by Inez.

"Wait, before we get to Duh-livia, Alicia, do you know of a new guy that came this morning?" Dylan asked.

Alicia sat up straighter. "Yes!" she said excitedly. "His name is--"

"Derrick! Start the warm-up. I need to talk to some new kid that wants to try out," coach said.

"Yes, sir," Derrick said while giving a mock salute. "Everyone pair up and go through volleys. 20 on each foot," Derrick said.

Cam came over to where Derrick was standing and they began their volleys.

"Have you met the new kid yet?" Cam asked.

"Nope, but I hope he can play," Derrick replied. "Switch feet."

"Me, too. We seriously need a good centerback," Cam said. "So what are you going to do about Massie?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she is single, so I don't have to worry about Dempsey now, but I still am no closer to winning her over than before," Derrick said with a sigh.

"Okay boys, huddle up! I would like to introduce you to your new teammate--"

"Casey Schiller," Alicia said.

"Really? Is he cute?" Dylan asked.

"If my source is correct, then he can rival Derrick Harrington," Alicia replied with a smug smile.

"Well, what's he look like the?" Massie asked.

"I think he has blonde, floppy hair, and he wears shorts and Adidas," Alicia said, a look of disgust passing over her face.

"So, he's a soccer player?" Claire asked.

"I think so. I haven't seen him for myself yet, so I can't say if the rumors are true," Alicia replied.

"Okay, let's start the—where's K?" Massie asked, looking around for her.

"She's at the Tomahawk-Siren scrimmage," Claire told Massie.

"Alright, never mind. We'll fill her in later. Let's do this thing."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, we are going to put Schiller in the back with Fisher with Lopez and Kaplinski playing outside back. Plovert and Hotz in the middle; Hurley and Bruno outside mids. Up top…." Coach tapped his paper with everyone's names on it.

"Let's put Sotelo and Zmolik up top. We'll sub every 15," he finished. "Tomahawks on 3. 1-2-3"

"Sirens!"

Kristen jogged to her place on the far side of the field and did a few warm up jumps, even though she didn't need them, seeing as it was 85 degrees outside.

_Tweeeeeeeeeeeet!!_

The Sirens forward touched the ball forward, and Kristen took off, running forward and yelling for the ball. The other forward played her in over the top, and Kristen had one player to beat, then one-on-one with Harrington.

Kristen pushed the ball past the defender, but he managed to keep up with her. She cut the bal back the other way, then pulled a move and she was past him. The other wing was running for the back post, Kristen noted. She pulled her leg back and—

Passed across the mouth of the goal to the other wing.

The other wing shot the ball with the inside of her foot, and it rocketed into the goal.

The Sirens were ahead,1-0, and they had barely been playing a minute.

"Fisher! Where were you? Schiller shouldn't be the last defender! And Lopez! That was your mark! Get your head out of your butt and keep up with your mark!" _For a friendly scrimmage, Coach Matt was not acting friendly_, Derrick thought. Lopez was now blushing bright red, while Kristen and her teammates celebrated their goal.

An hour and 5 goals later, Derrick and his teammates were dismissed by an unhappy Coach Matt. As he was leaving the locker room, Derrick saw Kristen walking across the field. Just after halftime, Casey had slide-tackled Kristen from the back, making Kristen fall forward onto her knee and bruising it. Luckily for Kristen, bruising was the extent of her injury. She was carted off, but later came back to watch the end of the game.

So now Derrick watched as she made her way across the field to her mom's car.

Casey came out of the locker room at that moment and asked, "Is that the girl I smashed?"

"Yep. That's Kristen Gregory. She's one of Massie's friends," Derrick answered.

"Who's Massie?"

"Massie Block is the prettiest, most popular girl in school. All the other girls-and guys- worship her and her Clique," Derrick said, thinking of Massie's beautiful amber eyes.

"Oh."

"So, where are you from?" Derrick asked Casey as they made their way across the field.

"I'm from Dallas, Texas," Casey replied.

"That's south of here, right?"

"Yeah. It was always really hot there. I never had to wear any of the itchy sweaters my grandma gave me for Christmas," Casey said with a laugh. Derrick laughed with him.

They entered the parking lot and Derrick spotted Cam and his older brother Harris waiting for him. "That's my ride. See you later," Derrick said to Casey and jogged over to where the brothers were waiting for him.

"How was the scrimmage, D?" Harris asked.

"You don't want to know," Derrick replied.

"It was that bad? I thought Cammie here was exaggerating."

"Nope. They creamed us 6-0."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it," Cam said from the front seat. "That Casey kid is good though. He managed to stop Kristen most of the time."

"Yeah. See you guys later," Derrick said as Harris pulled up in front of his modern home.

He headed upstairs to do his Algebra homework and think about how he was going to win Massie back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay, that was the chapter. You guys finally got to meet Dylan's guy-to-be, Casey. And just so you know, all the last names I put in here were completely random. I literally opened the phonebook and jabbed my finger in the middle of the page.

Once more, a HUGE thanks to Elise. I heart you. :p

Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the reviews that I got **Thank you so much for all the reviews that I got. You guys make me blush. Once again, this chapter goes out to Elise. Elise, girl, you so rock.** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- As Derrick logged into his school e-mail account, he saw a message from Josh about soccer practice, and another from one of his teachers about a missing assignment that Derrick knew was in his binder. There was another from Coach Matt, telling him that the meeting they were suppose to be having was cancelled. The last message was something that Cam had forwarded to him. He opened the message and read it. Massie's End Of The Year Summer Ball

The ball will be on June 7. Black Tie dress code. Call Alicia Rivera at 410-839-7119 to reserve your spot on the list. Only 150 will be on the list.

At the bottom, Cam had typed: I already got you a spot as my date. You obviously weren't on the invite list, so if anyone asks, you aren't going.

Derrick signed into his AIM account next, and saw that Cam was logged on.

Shortz4life: Wat up?

Cammieboye: nm. U?

Shortz4life: Do I have to be ur date?

Cammieboye: Yes.

Shortz4life: y?

Cammieboye: b/c M will b that party.

Shortz4life: I no. It's her party. But won't she c me?

Cammieboye: nope. I have a plan.

Shortz4life: Tell me.

Cammieboye: l8r. I gotta study 4 my spanish exam. Hasta.

Shortz4life: K. l8r.

Derrick sighed as he turned off his computer. He was barely any closer to winning back Massie.

Massie pulled her American Express card out of her Coach Hampton wallet and handed it to the salesman. After signing the slip, she took the bag that contained her new dress for her summer ball. The dress was royal purple and went all the way to the floor. It was a halter and the back was pinned together with a diamond brooch. All she needed to complete her look were heels and a diamond necklace.

Claire was across the mall at Nordstrom's with Dylan, looking for her dress. She felt really bad for Kristen, who wasn't here, because her mom wouldn't let her out of the house. Alicia was out with Josh at the movies, though Claire really didn't care. Alicia had changed so much ever since the PC came back inside the Main Building.

"Ewww…Josh! This stuff smells so bad! Are we really going to do this?" Alicia asked her boyfriend.

"You want all of us back inside, right?" Alicia nodded. "Then the answer is yes," Josh replied.

Alicia sighed and followed Josh as he continued walking toward the back of the building.

"Hey, Claire!" Dylan called. "What do you think of this dress?" Dylan said holding a black floor length gown up so that Claire could see.

"I love it! The red sequins at the bottom are a cool touch," Claire replied.

At that moment Kristen stepped out of the dressing room wearing a deep blue satin gown. Claire gasped. "Kris, you look amazing!" she said, admiring the gown. Kristen blushed and looked at her feet. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Ohmygosh!" Dylan exclaimed. "Claire, this would look fants-HEY!" Dylan suddenly exclaimed. A short, blonde haired girl was tugging at the blue-green dress Dylan was holding. "Excuse you, but I was going to try that on," the girl said with a scathing look on her face.

"Whatever. You can kindly remove your little anorexic fingers from this dress and let my friend try it on," Dylan retorted angrily.

"MY anorexic fingers?" the girl spat. "At least I don't have to shop in the plus sizes."

"Yeah?" Kristen asked stepping in. She had changed from the dress back into her regular clothes. "At least I can kick your butt from here back to Trashyville, where you came from," Kristen said, towering over the girl.

"You know what? That dress isn't worth it anyway. And neither are you," the girl said. She turned on the heel of her Jimmy Choos and promptly fell on the floor. The three girls had tears coming down their cheeks, they were laughing so hard.

At that moment, Kristen's phone went off.

Mommy's alright, daddy's alright They just seem a little weirdddd Surrender, surrender But don't give yourself away

"It's Derrick," Kristen said. "Should I answer?"

"For sure," Dylan said.

"Yeah, this is Kristen," she said.

"Hey K, it's Derrick." Kristen rolled her eyes at this. "Really? I couldn't have figured that out from the caller I.D. on my phone," she replied.

Derrick chuckled and continued speaking. "What are you doing later today?" he asked, and Dylan gasped.

"What was that?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I just spotted the most ah-dorable Pumas, though," Kristen said quickly while motioning for Dylan to be quiet. Claire raised her eyebrows and Dylan whispered to her, "Derrick asked if Kris was free later."

Claire raised her eyebrows even more, and Dylan turned back to listen to what Kristen was saying.

"Um…I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" Kristen was saying now.

"Well, I need your help with something. But if you are free, meet me at the park in an hour," Derrick said, and Kristen frowned at his cryptic words.

"What do you need my help with?" she asked.

"Massie," he replied, making Kristen gasp. "You still like her, then?"

"Yes, just don't tell anyone about it yet. Oh, and when you come to meet me, bring your ipod," Derrick said.

Kristen frowned. "Okay, I'll be there in an hour," she said.

"Sweet. Later," Derrick said, and hung up his phone.

"Soooo, what did he want?" Dylan asked, while wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Claire giggled.

"He wanted me to meet him at the park in an hour with my ipod," Kristen said. "He said he needed my help with Massie," she continued. "Whatever that means."

"Are you going to go?" Claire asked.

Kristen thought for a moment. "Yeah. I have to know what he was talking about just now," she said.

After paying for their dresses, the three girls hurried to the Starbucks in the center of the mall. "Are you going to tell Massie?" Claire asked.

"No way. She would get really mad," Kristen said.

"Okay. Then neither of us will tell either. Not even for Gossip Points," Dylan said.

They stopped walking for long enough to link their pinkies then hurried on to meet Massie.


	7. Chapter 7

As usual, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed

As usual, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! And, to Elise, I heart you so much! Thank you for all of your help on this chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7

Massie sat in the center of the mall at a Starbucks table, impatiently waiting for her friends to return from their shopping spree at the other side of the mall. She took a sip of her Mint Mocha Frappachino and contemplated texting Claire again to ask where she was, when her phone beeped with a text message.

**Casey: **I hear u r havin a party

**Massie: **mayb. Who is this?

**Casey: **casey schiller. Im new at OCD.

**Massie: **o. ive heard about you.

**Casey:** from who?

**Massie**: my friend Kristen. You bruised her knee.

**Casey: **o. yeah. I did.

**Massie: **so, y do u care if im havin a party.

**Casey: **cuz I wanna b there with the prettiest girl

**Massie: **who?

**Casey: **u.

**Massie: **ill c ya there. ;)

**Casey: **sweet.

At that moment, Claire walked up with Kristen and Dylan. "Who were you texting?" Claire asked. "My date to my party next weekend," Massie answered slyly.

"Oh, spill. Who is it?" Dlyan said excitedly.

Massie bit her lip and leaned in towards her friends. "Casey Schiller."

"No! He is gorgeous!" Kristen exclaimed.

"I know. That's why he's my date," Massie answered confidently. So, did you find dresses for my 'ball'?" Massie continued, adding air quotations around the word ball.

"Yeah," Dylan answered. "Even Claire found something worthy of your guidelines," Kristen added with a grin in Claire's direction. Claire blushed, remembering the 'guidelines' Massie had set for them. Nothing slutty, nothing princess-y, just the right mix of chic sophistication and glamour. None of the girls could have the same color dress, and none of them could have anything purple.

It had taken forever, but Claire was pleased with her dress. Apparently, so was Massie, since she was now peeking into Claire's bag and nodding in approval. "I guess it works, Kuh-laire," Massie said with a sigh.

"Hey! That's offensive! I—" Claire began, but was cut off by Massie laughing. "Chill, Claire. I was just kidding," she said with a smile.

Claire liked this new Massie. The new Massie wasn't afraid to laugh or have fun with her friends. This new Massie was way more fun to be around, and Claire knew it was because of her breakup with Dempsey.

"Oh!" Kristen suddenly exclaimed. "I totally forgot that I agreed to help Coach Phillips out with some younger girls at practice today! I got to run, here Dylan, take my dress. I'll see you guys tonight at the sleepover!" And with that, Kristen turned and ran to the mall doors and outside. As she ran the three blocks to the park Derrick wanted to meet at, she couldn't help but wonder what her wanted with her….

"Let me get this straight. You-Derrick Harrington-want to sing a song for Massie. Because you THINK you MIGHT be in love with her?" Kristen asked for the millionth time, in Derrick's mind at least.

"Yes," Derrick said. "Is that really so hard to believe?" he asked, his puppy dog-like eyes instantly filling with mock hurt.

"Uh, yes!" Kristen said while laughing at him. At that, Derrick's look of mock hurt turned to one of shock. "Why, you little witch!" he said, then tackled her to the ground and began tickling her.

"No! Derrick!" Kristen said while gasping for breath because of her laughter. "Stop, please! M-Mercy!" Suddenly, something in Derrick's expression changed. He immediately got off of Kristen and helped her up. Kristen dusted herself off, then looked up into Derrick's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, and immediately closed it. The look in Derrick's eyes was so intense and….what? Was that love? Whatever it was, Kristen could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. She quickly looked away before Derrick could notice.

Derrick took a hold of Kristen's face and brought it up to meet his. He slowly moved his lips closer and closer to hers. Somewhere in the distance, a car horn honked, shattering the silence around them. Kristen ripped her face out of Derrick's hold and ran toward the street without looking back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alright. I just realized something really important, and I can not believe someone hasn't pointed this out to me yet. Kristen is suppose to have a knee injury and be on crutches. So, I am going to go back and edit my story and make everything all better. So go back and re-read chapter 5. But if you are lazy like me….I just changed it so that Kristen's knee is only bruised.

Anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was especially fun to write.  Let me know what you guys thought of it!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, readers

**Hello, readers. Sorry about the delay. I've been freaking out over a paper I've got to write for English. But I finally finished writing this chapter. Props to Elise. ******

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Josh, are you sure this will work?" Alicia asked him as they snuck around the back of the building.

"Of course it will. Have some faith in me," he answered her. "Now come on, we got to hurry. I'm missing the Yankees game."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where do you think Kristen and Alicia are? It's not like them to be late," Claire said while munching on dark chocolate M&Ms.

Massie had secretly been wondering the same thing, but she hadn't wanted to say anything because that would make her sound worried. Which she wasn't.

"Kristen probably lost track of time at soccer, you know how she is. But I aw-nestly don't know where Alicia is," Dylan stated, stuffing her mouth with celery and ranch.

"I do. She's probably out with Josh. Again," Massie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ooo, you're right. She spends all her time with him. She didn't even come shopping with us earlier. Alicia never misses a chance to go shopping," Dylan added.

Claire bit her nail worriedly. This was the third time Alicia had been late to a gathering with Massie. Claire knew Massie wouldn't stand for it much longer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kristen was running to Massie's house after stopping by her own to tell her mom where she was going and grab some clothes. She thought about her and Derrick. And what he had almost done. If that car hadn't honked….

"Hey! Kristen!" a voice called out. Kristen turned around to see Casey the new kid running towards her.

"Uh, hi?" she said. She meant for it to sound like a statement, but it came out as a question.

"I was wondering if you knew what kind of flower Massie might like," he told her.

"Why?" she asked slowly. Was this guy stalking Massie?

"Oh, I'm Massie's date to her party," he said while blushing.

"Well, she'd probably like anything purple," Kristen said. "Purple is her favorite color."

"Okay, thanks! And I'm, uh, sorry about hurting you a couple weeks ago. I don't think I apologized," Casey said.

"Oh, well, you're welcome and it's cool," Kristen replied.

"See you around," Casey said. Kristen waved to him and continued on her way to Massie's. _Well, _Kristen thought, _that wasn't weird at all. _She shook her head and turned into the Block's drive.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derrick groaned and fell backwards onto his bed. He couldn't believe what he had almost kissed Kristen. Had he been delusional and been thinking of Massie? Truthfully, no. All he had been thinking about was how pretty her eyes looked with the sun in them, and how her lips would feel against his.

As he laid there thinking, he began to realize all of Massie's flaws and Kristen's attributes. Like how Kristen always came to the games to watch the boys play and not just flirt with them. And how she always seemed to have the answer to any of Derrick's problems. And the way her golden hair practically glowed in the sunlight. And her blue eyes, and toned legs…

Now hw couldn't stop thinking about her. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking of him too? Did she think he was a player, trying to kiss her when he told her he loved Massie?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey guys! I'm sorry I am so late, but I ran into Massie's date to her party on my way over," Kristen said, grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"What? Massie, you didn't tell us you had found a date," Dylan said, pretending to sound hurt.

"Yeah," Claire added. "I thought our motto of the night was suppose to be 'single and free to mingle,'" Claire finished. She also pretended to be hurt.

"Dylan, Claire, are you guys lesbian?" Massie asked, a sly smile lighting up her features.

Dylan and Claire exchanged looks that clearly said, _this is gonna be good._

"No," they answered together.

"Then why are you guys so into me?" she finished and all four girls busted out laughing at Massie's wit.

"Okay, seriously. Spill about this date, already, Mass," Dylan said.

"Okay, his name is Casey, and he plays soccer for the school team and recently moved here from Texas," Massie said.

"And he is bringing you some kind of purple flower as a gift tomorrow night," Kristen added.

Massie's eyes lit up. "Really? Is that what you two talked about?" she asked.

Kristen nodded. Massie thought about it. He hadn't seemed all that into her during their IM conversation earlier. In fact, he had asked a lot of questions relating to Dylan.

"What's he like personality –wise?" Claire asked, just like her and Massie had rehearsed in case this topic came up.

"Oh, he's really funny and sweet. He kept asking me all these questions about me, you know to 'get to know me,'" Massie replied airily.

"He sounds amazing," Dylan gushed. "I want a guy to 'get to know me' like that, too," she said sighing and dramatically placing her hand over her heart.

Massie threw a pillow at Dylan, which hit her in the face and made her fall backwards out of surprise. All the girls burst out laughing at the sight of Dylan laying on her back, her face covered with the pillow.

Just then, Alicia burst through the doors.

"Requesting 40 gossip points," Alicia panted.

"I bet this is good," Kristen said.

"Yeah, last time Leesh asked for this many points was when we found out Victorie Banks wets herself when she is under pressure," Massie said.

All the girls snickered.

"Oh, believe me, it's good," Alicia said proudly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You WHAT?!" Cam asked, exploding.

"I think I like Kristen," Derrick mumbled.

"After all I do to get you an invitation at Massie's party, now you suddenly decide to like Kristen?!" Needless to say, Cam was pissed and confused.

"We were at the park today, me and Kristen, and she sat with me for, like, two hours helping me find a song to sing for Massie, and then she insulted my intelligence or something, so I started tickling her," Cam groaned here, "and then I leaned in to kiss her, and then this car honked and she ran away and now I can't stop thinking about her," Derrick finished with a sigh.

"I can't believe you, dude. I don't want any of that crap you are probably smoking," Cam said shaking his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, you know how I have been hanging out with Josh wayyyy more than I should?" Alicia asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, Josh had this plan to get all of the people in the Tiffany boxes back inside. So, I agreed to help him," Alicia continued.

"Zzzzzzzzz," Massie faked snored.

"I'm getting to the good part, hold on," Alicia said. "On my way here from the trailers, you will never believe who I saw," Alicia said.

"Bradgelina?" Dylan guessed.

Alicia shook her head.

"Hudstrong?"

"Madonna?"

"Chace Crawford?"

"Lohan?"

"I bet it was Spears."

"Nope!" Alicia said, popping the 'p'.

"Who?" Massie demanded.

"Derrick Harrington. With a girl."

"NO!" All the girls exclaimed.

"Who was the girl?" Claire asked, even though she had a feeling she already knew who it was.

"She's sitting in this very room," Alicia answered

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The nighttime janitor was locking up the back door when he smelled it. He slowly took the keys out of the lock. Had one of the new janitors missed one of the bathrooms? No, he decided. The smell was coming from outside. The trailers to be more precise. He walked inside, only to find that a family of skunks had taken over inside. He slowly backed out and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Principal Burns was not going to be happy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Massie couldn't believe a member of the Pretty Committee would go behind her back with her ex. "Who did it?" Massie asked scathingly.

Claire bit her nail. Dylan shoved more celery and ranch in her mouth in anticipation. Kristen tugged on her hair.

"It was me," Kristen finally said standing up.

All Massie could do for about three seconds was stare. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Alicia cut in.

"So, do I get my gossip points, or what?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**And that's the chapter. I tried to make up for the wait by making it longer. I hope you guys liked it. ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. I am so sorry, guys. It's been…what? Like three months? Dude. I am going to try and update quicker this time, I promise. But with school, and soccer and student council and all the other stuff I do, it will be hard to update. So, please be patient with me….**

**On to the story!!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ding- dong."

Massie glanced into the mirror once more. _Yep_, she thought to herself. _I'm definitely a 10. _she double- checked her professionally done hair twisted up on top of her head. She moved on to her make- up, making sure none of her smoky eye shadow was smudged. Lastly, she admired her gown. It was a floor- length royal purple halter, pinned together in the back with a diamond brooch. To finish her red carpet look, Massie had added 3- inch silver stilettos. She smiled, then turned and headed out her bedroom door to where Casey was waiting for her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kris! You look amazing!" Dylan exclaimed. Kristen and Claire had agreed to meet at Dylan's to get ready for Massie's party since they weren't going with anyone. Alicia had opted to get ready at her own home and have Josh pick her up from there.

Kristen had chosen to wear a spaghetti- strap, mid- calf, shimmery gold dress. It was cinched up the middle, and best of all, showed off her tan and toned soccer legs.

Kristen slipped on her gold heels and grinned up at Dylan. "Thanks, but you look pretty amazing yourself, Dyl," Kristen said.

"Ugh, no I don't. You two both look way better than I do," she complained, pulling at her strapless LBD (Little Black Dress), which stopped at her calves. She had paired the dress with gold heels and gold hoop earrings and gold bangles. Her curly red hair had been straightened to perfection. She was easily a 10, but Dylan didn't believe it when Claire told her so.

Claire herself was wearing a floor- length navy halter with a diamond choker necklace and silver heels. Her long blonde hair was up in curlers, which Kristen was helping her pull out of her hair.

"Come on, ladies, our limo awaits, as does Miss Block," Dylan said with a posh accent and arms held out for the other two to take. They linked arms and headed out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alicia smiled at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked stunning. More so than usual, even. She was wearing a curve- hugging, long, red dress with black beads around her neck and tall, 4- inch black heels. The dress was low- cut, showing off some of Alicia's cleavage. A car horn honked from outside.

_That has to be Josh, _she thought.

She hurried as fast as she could to get to the door, than paused a moment to smooth her hair. She took a deep breath, smiled and opened the door.

Alicia frowned when she realized who was standing there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Massie sighed. Casey had been distracted all night and wasn't listening to Massie's story about the new nail lady at Massie's salon. In fact, now that Massie's thought about it, he had been looking in Dylan's direction all night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Derrick looked around the room nervously. This was it. Now or never. Carpe Diem, as Kemp was always saying. Seize the day. Or night in his case, but whatever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kristen was on the dance floor with Claire, Dylan and Plovert laughing. Yeah, Plovert. She couldn't believe it either. At that moment, she had no idea why she had wanted a date to the party to begin with, or why she had let Derrick Freaking Harrington get under her skin. Right then, said boy jumped up onto the stage, interrupting Chris Brown's Forever. Kristen realized right then why she let Derrick get to her. Because she liked him. Especially the way his caramel eyes shone in the light, and how his dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes.

"I, um, wanted to, uh, dedicate this to a," Derrick gulped here, "a girl who is really amazing."

The opening notes to Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul started playing.

_I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase; you're the one I want to hold,_

_I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul…_

_I know that you are something special, to you, I'd be, always faithful…_

This was it. Derrick was serenading Massie. And Kristen hated it. She wanted to run up to Derrick and lip- kiss him. But she couldn't. Because Derrick liked Massie, not her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Massie's amber eyes were wide. He was singing to her. She was trying to act as surprised as she could, but all she wanted to do was grin like an LBR. But she couldn't because she was Massie Block, and Massie Block was nawt an LBR.

She let a small smile grace her lips when he hopped down off the stage and started walking towards her, still singing. Massie turned to ask Casey to go get her something to drink so that when Derrick told her he still liked her, Casey wouldn't have to hear it, but found that he was standing in front of Dylan, talking to her.

She then remembered Derrick was headed for her. She turned back around and saw his gorgeous caramel eyes mere feet from her own amber- colored ones. Then, she saw that his eyes were looking past her. She whirled around and saw Kristen standing a few feet behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kristen's eyes widened in shock when Derrick stopped right in front of her.

_I want you and your beautiful soul, ohh, ohh_

He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. He slowly pulled away to applause and blushed. Kristen smiled up at him and pulled his head back towards hers.

By now everyone was clapping and cheering loudly. A few people were even wolf- whistling.

Everyone except one very pissed- off amber- eyed girl.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Okay, so I switched POV a ton, but let me know if you loved it, or if you think it was awful. And don't worry, this is not the end. We never found out what happened to Alicia, did we?? Winkwinkwink**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mk, my lovely readers. A couple things. **

**1. I hope you all had an awesome holiday. And I hope 2009 is awesome as well. **

**2. To all of my negative reviewers: I'm sorry that you don't like where this story is going. If you can't handle the fact that, stop reading. To all my other reviewers: I love you! Seriously. Getting all those reviews in my inbox made me go, crap. I need to update for all those people. So. Here I am doing just that. **

**And to SvdW101: I'm not smoking anything and I'm not on crack. This is a work of **_**fiction**_**; therefore, Derrick can belong to whoever I want. **

**Now! On with the story!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kristen sighed. She couldn't believe how perfect last night was. After Derrick had kissed her, they had danced all night long. And when it was time for him to go, he had kissed her again. The night couldn't have been more perfect.

Claire stared up at her ceiling. She couldn't believe last night had really happened. As Derrick had been singing to Kristen, Josh had taken her hand and led her outside. They talked for a while, and Josh had brought up the fact that they were friends with benefits. Claire sighed. Josh didn't want to go out with her after all.

Dylan cracked open her eyes and grinned. She pushed the covers and danced her way into her bathroom. Last night had been total perfection. Good food, great music, and Casey. Casey, the new boy, Casey. He had asked her to dance, then at the end of the night, asked her out on 'a proper date because this doesn't count.'

Alicia sniffled. She couldn't believe it. Josh had ditched her. She'd been caught sneaking out of the trailers by the night guard, who had heard the skunks in the first trailer. To top it all, her dad had taken away her credit cards. Alicia felt like she had hit rock bottom.

Massie couldn't believe Kristen would betray her like that. Liking Derrick, even though Massie had told everyone not to. Now, Massie was out for revenge. She would make Kristen pay. First order of business, kick her out of the Pretty Committee.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Girls, we are having an emergency meeting by the pool, now."

"Massie, what's wrong? Did something happen last night?" Claire asked.

"Just get over here, now!" Massie snapped, hitting the end button on her phone.

"Geez. Something has her thong in a twist," Dylan giggled.

"You can say that again," Kristen said. "I'll see you guys in a bit," she said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Girls," Massie began, "We are gathered here today to witness an important event that will impact our lives."

"What is this, a wedding?" Alicia asked snidely. "I don't think I'm dressed appropriately."

"Be. Quiet. Kristen, last night, you and Derrick Harrington shared a kiss. Do you deny it?" Massie asked her amber eyes narrowed at the blonde in question.

"Uh, no, but what does me and Derrick kissing have to do with anything?"

"Because, I'm giving you a choice. The Pretty Committee or him."

Claire gasped, her blue eyes wide. She latched onto Dylan's arm. Alicia rolled her eyes at her.

"What are you talking about, Mass?"

"Either you dump Derrick, or you're kicked out of the PC."

Kristen's eyes went wide with understanding and fear. She gulped. Claire whimpered. Dylan's stomach growled. Alicia looked as if she was silently cheering Massie on.

"Um… I… I pick…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Tell me what you guys thought, or if anything was confusing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, it's been a while. Terribly sorry. My computer crashed, and for a while, I lost inspiration. But, I'm back, thanks to Noodle. ******

**To all my reviewers, thank you for reviewing and not giving up. Props to you. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Flashback_

"_Either you dump Derrick, or you're kicked out of the PC."_

"_Um… I… I pick…"_

"Well," Massie snapped. "Some of us don't have all day. Choose. Now."

"Can't I think about this?" Kristen's blue eyes were wide and filled with tears. Claire was looking at her with sympathy. Out of all the girls, Claire knew what it was like to be on the spot.

"No, you can't think about this. You shouldn't have anything to think about," Massie said scornfully. She couldn't understand why Kristen wasn't choosing the Pretty Committee. As soon as she did, they would grab lactose and sugar- free smoothies and start planning revenge on Derrick.

"Then I've made my decision," Kristen boldly said. Massie's mouth formed a twisted smile, preparing to forgive Kristen.

"I choose Derrick."

Claire gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Alicia's jaw dropped. Dylan stopped opening her third South Beach Diet bar. Massie's amber eyes flashed with shock, disbelief, then anger.

"You choose him? Over us? What happened to all those years of friendship? And the Friday night sleepovers and free clothes? I guess we don't mean that much to you after all." Massie turned her nose up. Secretly, she was too shocked to come up with a better comeback.

"Any real friends would never make me choose between a guy and them. And, if that's how you feel, Massie, then I won't bother you anymore," Kristen replied. Inside she was happy that she had finally stood up to Massie. What hurt was that she had to lose Claire, Alicia, and Dylan as friends to do so.

With that, Kristen turned and walked away from the group. In a fit of rage, Massie started after her. No one walked away from Massie Block. In her haste, Massie's heel slipped on one of Dylan's wrappers that she had been throwing on the ground. Massie screamed as she fell forward into the pool.

When Massie came up, she found Alicia doubled over in hysterics, Claire running off in the direction of the pool house for a towel (she hoped) and Dylan's look of horror that she had been the cause of this. Massie finally turned to meet Kristen's eyes. Kristen just shook her head and walked out of the gate, letting it slam behind her.

Kristen took off in a run as soon as she heard the gate slam behind her. She knew exactly where she was going.

Massie carefully climbed out of the pool and accepted a towel from a breathless Claire. She was glad that no one could tell she was crying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kristen was breathing hard by the time she finally reached the OCD soccer fields. Practice had just ended, but some of the boys were still messing around in front of the goal.

"No way you make that shot, Kaplinski!" Derrick yelled. Kristen couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. Derrick heard her and turned around.

"Kris!" he yelled happily. He ran at her and tackled her to the ground. She burst into laughter at his antics and he pouted. This just made Kristen laugh harder.

"Kristen," he whined. "Stop laughing!" He was pouting even more now.

"Why should I?" Kristen asked between laughs.

"Cause I wanna kiss you," Derrick said simply. Kristen's eyes grew bigger and she stopped laughing.

"Well, then do it, Mr. Hot Shot."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So, it's not near as long as I want, but this will have to do. Still not the last chapter. I'm hoping for 1 or 2 more so I can be done with this story and move on. I've realized that while writing this, my style of writing has changed and so has my interests. But, I'm rambling. Let me know what you thought. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is it. The final chapter. I have decided that I really need to just end this. I don't like the way that it's turned out, and it needs some serious editing. But that's a project for a different day. **

**And to ausiebaybe230: Way to be mature. Thank you. **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Noodle, Baldo and Shannon. Love you guys. ******

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alicia's breathing finally returned to normal after a few minutes. _Massie's impromptu decision to go swimming is like a visit from the karma bitch,_ Alicia thought. Alicia was still thinking back to the night of the dance and what happened…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What are you doing here, Kemp?" Alicia asked. She had to know why Josh, her love and partner- in- crime for the night, sent Kemp. _There had better be a good explanation for all of this_, Alicia thought to herself.

"I, uh, well, see, Josh had to um, he had to-"

"Spit it out already!" Alicia snapped.

"Right. Um, well, he told me to tell you that his grandmother is in the hospital, but she really isn't. He just doesn't want to go through with everything that you planned. Said he's not comfortable with it or something. But he asked me if I would fill in and I agreed. So, uh, that's why I'm here," Kemp finished lamely.

"So Josh isn't here because he got cold feet about a little bit of sabotage?" Alicia asked. Kemp could tell she was really getting angry.

"Well… yes." Kemp hadn't been able to believe it when Josh came to and told him he didn't want to work with Alicia. Josh had even called her a cold hearted bitch. Kemp was almost beginning to believe that now.

Alicia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had to decide quickly. Their window of opportunity for the sabotage was drawing closer. She had to decide if she wanted to bring a Briarwood boy down with her.

She grinned. Of course she wanted to bring Briarwood down with her.

"Well, I guess you'll have to do. Josh at least told you what you have to do, right?" Alicia said. Her voice was becoming like nails on a chalkboard for Kemp. He reminded himself about the fifty dollars Josh was giving him to do this.

"Yeah, he told me everything the two of you had planned."

"Good. Then let's go. I don't want to be late."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alicia had discovered that Josh wasn't scared of sabotage; he wanted to out Alicia and Kemp and 'save the day.' She vowed she was never going to trust anyone boy again. _Especially one that loves Ralph Lauren,_ she thought sadly.

Josh had showed up at the trailers right when Alicia and Kemp were sneaking out. That wasn't the worst part. He had brought a camera crew.

Alicia had confessed to everything on the spot, pleading guilty (a trick she learned from her father), and dragging Kemp with her. Josh had another ace up his metaphorical sleeve though. Alicia found out that Kemp was being paid- hired- to go along with this and would be innocent. Alicia tried storming away but had taken two steps before she was surrounded by police officers.

"Let's go, young lady," one said.

"Where in hell's name are you taking me?" Alicia screeched.

"To jail. Vandalizing private property is a juvenile offense. You may want to call your father, Ms. Riviera. You are going to need a good lawyer to get out of this one."

Right now, Alicia's parents didn't even know she had left that house. They were conveniently away on a business trip, so Alicia had decided that sneaking out to see Kristen's demise was a good idea. Except this was ten times better. It was Massie's de-throning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Claire watched as Massie dried herself off and tried to hide the tears pouring down her face. Claire knew exactly how Massie felt. She was embarrassed by her fall, hurt by Kristen's words and actions, angry at Alicia for laughing, vengeful toward Dylan, sad about Kristen leaving and confused about what to do now.

Claire turned to Dylan and Alicia. "Maybe you guys should go now. Massie is going to want to shower. I'll ask her to call you guys once she's ready to plan revenge on Kristen." Claire decided that this was a very diplomatic thing to say and smiled on the inside. Of course, she wasn't going to have Massie call them. But they didn't need to know that.

Claire opened her arms to Massie. Massie stepped into Claire's hug briefly then turned and headed for the house. After a moment, Massie turned back and asked Claire if she was coming or not.

Claire shook her head in response. "No, Mass, I'm not. I'm going to call Layne. She wanted to go see that new Zac Efron movie. I'll see you at dinner."

Massie couldn't believe it. Claire was ditching her. Of all the people Massie least expected Claire to do something so… Massie- like. Massie sighed and continued on her way to her room. _I guess some people change, _Massie thought with a grimace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kristen couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a guy like Derrick. Sure, he was a little immature- okay, a lot- but she liked him because he was one of the few genuine people she knew here in Westchester.

The two were lying in the center of the field where Derrick had tackled her hours before. Kristen's eyes were closed and her head was on Derrick's chest. He was sure that she was going to fall asleep at any moment. He knew that he didn't love Kristen. But he hoped that someday, he would.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I'm not sure if this was clear, but Alicia is feeling sorry for herself and just wants to see someone sink as low as she has. And, I really want to end this. So I'm thinking that this will be the last one. I may decide to add an epilogue... But probably not. It was nice writing for you guys. ******


End file.
